Safehouse
The''' safehouse''' is the starting location in Chapter 3 from Bendy and the Ink Machine ''and works as a hub in ''Boris and the Dark Survival. Background This location is based on an actual house, containing a bedroom, kitchen, restroom, and a living room. From the hall between the doors leading to the bathroom and the living room are overalls, pants, and a pair of boxer shorts hanging on the wall, although they do not belong to either Henry or Buddy Boris. It is currently unknown, how Henry and Buddy Boris got into the safe house. Gameplay Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The chapter begins with Henry rising from an army folding bed in the back of the safehouse. Henry tries to leave the safe house to find another exit. This is prompted with the door lever missing and Henry saying they should go talk to Buddy Boris about it, who is sitting next to the table of the living room. Buddy Boris holds the door lever hostage until Henry makes him some Bacon Soup. Henry must find three cans of bacon soup and prepare them in the pot on the stove. Once it is done, a bowl can be taken to Buddy Boris, who sets down a toolbox on the table. Opening it will reveal that it contains the door lever. Henry must now take it and open the door. Once he opens the door, Buddy Boris can be seen getting out of his seat and then following Henry for the rest of the game toward the end of the chapter. Boris and the Dark Survival Safehouse works as a start location in Boris and the Dark Survival and is the only room that isn't randomized. Its purpose is being a hub for a player. The design of the safehouse got a bit changed since Bendy and the Ink Machine, but the main layout remains the same. After collecting 7 cutout pieces that'll appear in this room, the player will see the cutscene for the former self of Daniel Lewek. It's also the place where Buddy Boris can take his miner hat (during the game tutorial) and his special bone (after being found in one of the lockers). Trivia Bendy and the Ink Machine = * Before the release of Chapter 4, the bathroom wasn't flooded with ink and the light was brighter. * After opening the door, Henry can also go back and grab a bone from beside the chest in the initial starting point. Giving said bone to Buddy Boris will give the achievement "Knicknack Paddywack". * Strangely found in the game files for Chapter 4, there is an image of the safehouse's restroom area lacking any environments. * The second stall that was previously locked can be unlocked at some playthroughs while searching for Bacon Soup, revealing a Bacon Soup can. This counts towards the Bacon Soup achievement for Chapter 3. * There is a phonograph in the kitchen area near the round table where Buddy Boris sits next to. It plays the music titled "Thinking of You". * The toilet sound effect in the bathroom is actually a recording of Mike Mood's own toilet. |-| Boris and the Dark Survival = * The safehouse is called PREFAB_HubRoom in the game files. * It's the only room in Boris and the Dark Survival that isn't randomized. * It's the only room from the original Bendy and the Ink Machine to be reused in the other game. Map Close-Up = |-|Full Map = Audio Gallery Bendy and the Ink Machine = SafehouseBedroom.jpg|The bedroom in the safehouse. SafehouseHallway.jpg|The hallway in the safehouse. SafehouseBathroom.jpg|The flooded bathroom in the safehouse. SafehouseToilet.jpg|The ink-coated toilet in the bathroom. SafehouseSoupToilet.jpg|A can of Bacon Soup in the second toilet. SafehouseDiningTable.jpg|Buddy Boris at the dining table. SafehouseAbomination.jpg|The amalgamation of various posters. SafehouseStove.jpg|The stove in the safehouse. SafehouseDoor.jpg|The entrance to the safehouse. MysteriousPainting.png|The painting featured in this room. BorisArt.png|A mishmash of Bendy, Alice and Boris pictures featured in this room. Bedroom.jpg|The bedroom from the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Bathroom.jpg|The bathroom from the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Safehouse-kitchen.jpg|One of the kitchen's views from the safehouse, uploaded by Bendy from Twitter. Tasty-Eats.jpg|A screenshot of the Tasty Eats outside the Safehouse. CrackedGlass.png|The bathroom's mirror texture. CrackedGlass N.png|The mirror's glass mesh. Ui prompt bg.png|The prompt texture. -Z.png|An unused version of the bathroom with nothing in it. Safehouse-screenshot.jpg| Ch3teaser3.jpg| Creepybendy.png|The secret drawing of Beast Bendy around the clock. Imsorrybuddy.png|The secret "I"M SORRY, BUDDY" message written by the kitchen table. Remindsmeofhome.png|The secret "REMINDS ME OF HOME" message written atop a painting. Whoaminow.png|The secret "WHO AM I NOW?" message written over the mirror. |-|Boris and the Dark Survival = Batds-safehouse1.png|Safehouse during the gameplay of Boris and the Dark Survival. Batds-safehouse2.png|Safehouse during the gameplay of Boris and the Dark Survival. Batds-safehousecam.png|Safehouse from a different angle. Batds-safehousecam2.png|Safehouse from a different angle. Batds-safehousecam3.png|Safehouse from a different angle. Batds-safehousemap4k.png|4K render of Safehouse ported to Blender ru:Убежище Category:Locations Category:BATIM locations Category:BATDS locations